Planting Deadly Fruit
by MrsMollyMoo
Summary: Just because you say it's over, doesn't mean it is; as Cody will soon find out. Includes: John C., Cody Rhodes, Randy O., Christian, Jack Swagger and other additional appearances. WARNING: This is rated "M" for a reason and it is SLASH! This is a sequel.
1. Shiny Violent Killing Toys

**Author's Notes**

**Now I know why people set deadlines; it feels so good when you conform to them! Oh, and just a little heads up; there's definately going to be a lot more going on here, I'm also introducing some new cast members (though all of them will be from the WWE)**

**Just a few things I'd like to point out:**

**This story will be told on the sides of John Cena and Cody Rhodes, although previously it only revolved around Cody, now John get's his chance in the spotlight; the reason I chose to tag it by John and Cody is because sadly doesn't yet recognize Jack Swagger for the charming ECW Champion that he currently is (which is why I implore you all to write about him, so that he may be noticed and for once heard by the community!).**

**I don't own the WWE.**

**I at NO TIME want to make you feel bad.**

**This is a sequel, meaning if you haven't already read the story prior to this one, you might not fully understand everything that's going on. The story before this is "Drinking From The Poisoned Fountain".**

**The pairings here include:**

**Randy OrtonxCody Rhodes**

**Ted DibiassexCody Rhodes**

**John CenaxChris Jericho**

**John CenaxRandy Orton**

**John CenaxJack Swagger**

**ChristianxJack Swagger**

**ChristianxAdam "Edge" Copeland**

**Randy OrtonxChris Jericho**

**Without anymore of my small-talk, enjoy the first chapter of the second part of my saga!**

* * *

"You've got five seconds to grab some sky mother-fucker!" John bellowed as he burst through the door; reducing it to pieces of shattered wooden fragments across the floor. He kicked them out of his way as he walked in, weapon at hand.

A man breaking through your door with sheer force is definitely a horrifying image. Add if you will the gun John was waving around into the equation and you've got yourself fainting in terror.

Christian stood, still and tall; staring John head-on as though he didn't give a shit about it "what do you think you're doing, dick-head?" he snarled.

Jack, who was also in the room; said nothing instead choosing to cower behind Christian, his knight in semi-rusting armor.

"I'm showing you just how much of a _thug_ I can be" John replied, he was even holding his gun the way rappers did; tilted to the side and pointed straight at his target "Jack, get over here" he commanded, cocking the gun at Jack in beckoning for him to come over to him.

Jack was about to obey, before Christian stretched out his hand to stop him "no, Jack; don't go near him"

"Let's try this again" John said, his aim still on Jack "get over here _now_"

Christian kept his arm outstretched, blocking Jack from moving forward, now silently shaking his head "no" in protest.

John took things to new lengths, shifting his gun to pointing at Christian.

"Jack, I'm going to count to ten and if you don't shake that tail and get over here by the time I finish, _I'm going to put a bullet where Christian's brain is_" he affirmed, intimidating the already frightened blond.

Christians eyes darted to Jack's face; he looked like he was going to cave in at any moment "don't do it Jack, he's _not_ going to shoot me, he's too much of a little _punk_ for that. You have _nothing_ to worry about, just stay right where you are"

"One… This won't bother me none" John began, making a little rhyme out of his counting to make things just that much more provocative.

"Shut up John; Jack don't you dare move… _Don't even look at him_…"

"Two… I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"John, _shut_ the _fuck up_ and get out _now_, we dealt with this at Wrestlemania; Jack chose _me_ over _you_! He's not your boyfriend, he's mine and he's not going to listen to you if I tell him not to!"

"Three… I don't know why you think _you_ can talk to _me_"

Christian ground his teeth; John's mood elevating from the sight of it.

"Four… I'm going to splatter your brains on the floor"

Christian looked back to Jack, trying to soothe him by using gentle eye contact; but this was a case that was beyond helpable; Jack's mind was a frenzy of danger signs.

"Five… If you hustle then maybe when I leave Christian will be alive"

Jack tried once more to move forward but Christian pushed him back, this time prodding him to stand behind him, to hide him away from John the way a parent might hide candy from their child.

"Six… I-"

"Cut it out!" Jack spoke up, stepping out from behind Christian and stopping John mid-verse.

"Jack, if you love me you'll let me die before you go with him…" Christian muttered, locking eyes with Jack and turning sideways to face him. He wrapped one of his arms around Jack's waist, using his other hand to snake through that sunshine golden hair.

"Oh Christian…" Jack whispered kissing him passionately in a way that was almost bruising.

Ugh, _how sentimental_.

John ripped him away by his hair before they could come to a close; dragging him out of the room and leaving Christian a hot mess.

John continued to pull him in this fashion, all the way to the parking lot; despite the disgruntled whimpers and hurt groans he kept making throughout the ordeal. It would all be over soon enough.

The two continued to trudge about the parking lot, John still holding Jack by his hair and Jack still wriggling uncomfortably; until they happened upon John's father's car that he had borrowed for the night.

It was a black land-cruiser, complete with pleather seats, a GPS navigator, and rims on the wheels; John had renovated it a few months ago as a birthday present.

He momentarily freed Jack to open the door to the passenger side beside the driver. John was sure to act quickly, for as soon as he had released his captive, he would have to gather him up as the jumpy little thing tried to escape; as if it were possible.

Once he had secured Jack inside the car, he went around the other side and sat beside him in the driver's seat then after locking the doors.

He took his time in the car, adjusting the rearview mirror, adjusting his seat, buckling himself up and later doing the same for Jack, who on the whole was very noncompliant.

John had to threaten him with the gun, just to get an answer on whether or not he got car-sick!

The drive to his parent's house was less than satisfactory.

Jack wouldn't say a word the entire time; too scared shit-less or too obstinate to be breached by John.

John on the other hand, was feeling very talkative and even tried feeling up Jack's knee for half of the ride; he would have even made a grab for Jack's crotch, were it not for the fact that Jack was slapping his hand away at every turn.

The house they were headed to was by no means small. It was a large painted brick house with the garage attached to it at the side, a doorway in between the two buildings was most likely connecting them.

When they reached their destination, he pulled into the driveway they were greeted by the garage door opening by a switch from the garage's remote that he had in the car.

When he had parked the car inside, he shut it; trapping Jack within the house.

He then unlocked the doors, urging Jack to step out onto the concrete flooring of the garage.

Jack was uncomfortable, and visibly too, but it only made John grin; oh, it was such a turn on watching Jack sweat! It was the most fun he could have without engaging in anything that required personal effort.

Which is why, just for kicks, he had Jack undress himself down to his bare feet and lean on his palms against the hood of the car, luckily he had given it a good five minutes before he forced Jack out of the car so it wouldn't be too excruciatingly hot to press himself against it.

Jack whined in slight protest as the metal warmed his hands, generating a tingling chill that was sent vibrating throughout his skin.

At this point in time, John had an erection.

It was bouncing against his stomach with every step he took; it was so massive.

He drew the gun from his pocket, running it along Jack's shoulder blades and down his spine, stopping where the crack of his ass began.

John leaned so that he was almost overshadowing Jack, placing his free hand beside Jack's on the car.

He grinned maliciously as he pulled the trigger "bang; you're dead…!"

Instead of the bullets that Christian and Jack had anticipated, out of the gun came a sharp squirt of water.

John chuckled darkly at the cruelty of his prank, watching Jack's facial expression shift from mortified to grateful and then finally to playfully irritated.

"You… _Ass_!" he giggled, whirling around to face John and then being bent backwards over the car's hood in a passionate kiss; the heat of it baking his back and causing him to melt from tender shiver it sent coursing through his veins.

He draped his arms around John's neck and literally sucked his tongue from his mouth, willing John to ravage him right then and there on top of the car.

They stopped, pausing to catch their breath.

It was then it dawned on Jack that this wasn't a hotel, this was somebody's house.

"I didn't know you had a house in Massachusetts…" he marveled, didn't John live in Tampa?

He might not have even gotten an answer as John was busy situating himself between Jack's legs, getting ready to fuck him on the hood.

"I don't" he said good-humoredly, dropping a bomb the size of Peru without even realizing that he had given away such a big "secret".

"_OH MY GOD_!" Jack exclaimed, shoving John off of him with all of his might, leaning back on the hood from recoil and causing the car to rock in the direction he was leaning.

"Hey…! Baby! Why're you getting fussy?" John grinned playfully, climbing onto the car to join him.

"Um, _hello_; you brought me to a _stranger's house_ to have sex in their garage?!" he hissed, sliding off of the hood and trying to get to his clothes.

"Relax baby, this is my parent's house, I wouldn't take you to a stranger's house" although John had to admit, the idea was pretty kinky.

Having sex in some stranger's house; they'd come home and see love stains on their bed, couch, kitchen countertop, washing machine. Then they would probably shit themselves trying to piece together what had gone down while they were out; was it the neighbors, forgetting which house was theirs? Did a burglar come in and relieve himself all over the joint after looting it? Was it the dog?

Mmm… _Hot_.

His attention came back to Jack and out of his fantasies when he realized that the reason it was so quiet in the room wasn't because Jack was jerking himself off; he was staring at John, shocked and appalled.

"Relax? _Relax_?! Are you _insane_?! John, I'm _not_ going to _relax_, in fact the _last_ thing I will do right now is _relax_; you brought me to your _parents' house_?! Oh God, this is just… Oh God, I can't even… Oh…!" Jack raved, his cheeks flushing a light shade of rose.

John had foreseen this kind of a reaction and reason he didn't rush to calm Jack down, instead he helped Jack gather his clothes and leaned back against the car to turn his attention to his alternative plan to have sex in the garage.

With a laid-back smirk, he unbuckled his belt, unzipped his shorts, and unbuttoned his boxers to reveal his pulsing, eleven-inch long, member.

Looking down at it with mild apathy, he spat in his right hand and began to masturbate.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Jack hassled, clearly not yet done recovering from the realization that John had taken him to his parents' house to fuck in their garage.

Jack had just finished dressing in his jeans and underpants and was currently trying to put his yellow and blue polo shirt back on; were the irritating thing not getting stuck at his elbows and refusing to be pulled over his head.

He sighed in defeat.

"A little help here?" he solicited shyly, gesturing to his shirt with a tip of his head in its direction.

"Sure thing, honey" John nodded, yanking it down around Jack's head, careful enough to be sure that Jack had gotten his neck through before he slid it down further to where his jeans started.

"… But you're going to wind up taking it off soon…" he added under his breath smugly before resuming to gripping at his swollen member.

"Ugh, John you're so…" he couldn't finish his sentence; he was too busy staring at John's dick.

He was enticed and John could tell, so he dangled the bait a little further; he would be having sex with Jack yet.

"… Delicious?" John wheedled with a sly wink.

"Was it a waste to put those clothes back on?" he pressed the matter on, groaning slightly as he dragged his thumb along the slit "oh God, _Jack_…"

Jack stood in front of him and without breaking eye contact, curled his fingers around John's length and added a few jerks of his own, John's hips thrusting into his hand with every tug.

John's wicked smile returned; he had him.

He tore Jack's shirt away from his body and then took him in another lip-smashing kiss, tossing it to the side and then reaching down to tweak Jack's nipples.

Jack moaned into it, widening the surface area of his mouth and allowing John to delve his tongue in.

He whimpered when John pulled apart, leaning back in for more but being denied.

"Up against the car" John commanded, rotating their position and slamming Jack up against the car.

He ripped Jack's pants from his waist, letting them collect at a pool down at his ankles and then after wasting no time in plunging his entire member deep within Jack with one sharp shove.

"_Ooh damn_! _Cena…_!" Jack howled out in agony, unable to keep his wailing inside, but not for lack of trying.

"_Oh God_ baby you are _so fucking_ hot…" he moaned, feeling that over-tight covering of Jack's warm body and forgetting the world around him and the possible danger of being caught.

He pulled out before slamming back in, instantly hitting Jack's prostate and causing pre-cum from his member to leak slightly onto the car.

He gave it a good few more thrusts, rocking the car back and forth with each thrust, making a terrible noise of machinery being pushed around, but both were unaware of it, the only sounds reaching their ears being the sounds of one another's moaning.

They were sweating, hot, sticky, slick bodies pounding against each other onto the car, each one spilling out utterances of ecstasy with every move.

Jack leant back, reaching behind him to wrap his hands around John's head and pulling their body's together, hissing out a sigh of approval.

John himself snaked his hand around Jack's body to his stiff member and began to pump him towards a release while grinding him into the car.

He felt himself becoming light-headed and his thrusts becoming frenzied and animalistic; there was no longer a rhythm in which he was driving his member in and out and building Jack up to an orgasm.

"_Oh shit_, _I think I'm gonna come before him_…" he thought to himself as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and leant his head back; just one more thrust into that hot body of Jack's and he was done for.

Suddenly a blinding light was cast into the room, pouring out into the darkness of the garage.

John could feel it as it radiated across his back, adding weight to his shoulders even though the light itself was insubstantial.

He turned around to face the source of the light and frowned slightly, his eyes unemotional though his cheeks were flushed slightly.

"You know… When I said that you could do whatever you wanted to, to fix up my car… I didn't mean that you could have sex on it"

* * *

**Bad boys, talkin' 'bout ba-a-ad boys...**


	2. Sweet Relief

**Author's Note**

**My internet was broken again (I wish that I wasn't running on Road Runner...), and so I was delayed until it decided to stop having a brain fart and work...**

**As I always do and will;**

**I DON'T OWN THE WWE and I'm NOT here to hurt you!**

**I hope you enjoy your read! **

* * *

"You've really got a thing for blonds, don't you, son?"

If only he'd walked in on them five minutes later.

"What were you doing there, huh? Planting flowers?" John Cena Sr. jeered, donning a dark navy robe with striped gray and white pajama pants and a wife-beater shirt; obviously awakened from a good-night's sleep from their noise.

He shone the flashlight he was holding into John's eyes, encouraging John to answer.

"Dad…" John mumbled "I…We…"

"Save it, John, I know what you were doing; anyway, who've we got here?" he nodded towards Jack, who looked back at him like a deer in the headlights.

This was worse than when Christian had found him for sure, forget _WWE employees_ thinking of him as a slut; now _John's dad_ would think of him as a slut.

John pulled out of Jack; stowing his member away, re-zipping his shorts and readjusting his belt while Jack pulled up his own jeans and stared at his bare feet, so humiliated he wished he had just let John count to ten back in Christian's dressing room.

His shoes were next to his discarded shirt, a few feet away.

If only they were on his feet so he could have just grabbed his shirt and ran; he would have even picked up the garage door manually to get out.

"Well? What's his name?" his dad persisted.

"Jack…" John grumbled, averting his eyes; he didn't look nearly as mortified as he should have. Instead it looked like a routing scolding that a parent would give their child, for something as trivial as staying up past their bedtime.

If anything he looked irritated at having to stop to answer to his dad.

"Uh-huh, and does Jack have a surname? Or is he just another one of your _flings_ that you brought to my house so you could show him off before you dumped him?" John Sr. asked, really pushing John's patience with the final question.

"His last name is Swagger, and I don't have _flings_..." John growled.

"Oh, right, you call them _ho's_ nowadays" his father retorted.

"Don't call Jack that!" he snapped back.

From the looks of things it seemed as though he could go on for hours, replying to his dad's frustrating sayings and his dad would always have a counter that would make him gnash his teeth in anger.

"Anyway, now that you and _Blondie _here have gone and woke me up, would you mind using your _bedroom_ to fool around?" he sneered, not even bothering to use Jack's first name, even after hearing it twice.

"My bedroom?! _It's got a kid-sized bed_! I could _barely_ fit in that puny thing when I was seventeen; and I've bulked up _a lot_ since then! _How in the world are we both supposed to fit there_, huh, dad?!" John exclaimed gesturing wildly in his outrage.

His dad smiled with a raised eyebrow "what? You upset because there's not enough space for you and your little boy-toy to do the acrobatic shit? Try the missionary position, it'll do you some good!" he laughed, slapping his knee.

John was far from laughing, his face was scarlet with rage, but he dare not raise his hands to his father; at least not while Jack was in the room.

_You'll get yours_, _you dick_… _You'll get yours_…

"I know what you're thinkin' John, but I wouldn't do it; _Carol's home_" he implied haughtily, wagging a finger at John while a sly smile crawled across his face.

Jack looked to John for a hint of who Carol was; John quickly picked up on this and answered the question that Jack was asking himself mentally: "she's my mom"

"That's right, and he won't do _anything_ bad when his momma's around, especially not give his dad a black eye" John's father was relentless in tormenting of his eldest son.

"You know what's funny, _Blondie_? My _other sons_ have their _girlfriends _over for spring break except this one; _instead he brings over his back-door bitch and decides to have sex with him on the hood of my car_! Seems a little _coincidental_ that the _faggot_ is the one who fucks up my stuff, _doesn't it_? What makes it worse is I have to deal with _Carol_ coming over to visit Sean…"

Clearly John Sr. didn't approve of John being gay.

"Why are you always out to bust my balls?" John asked flatly, he was going for the guilt trip and he was surely going to get it.

John Sr. let out a sigh before backpedaling "alright, I'm sorry… Anyway, let's go, frankly this whole argument is busting _my_ balls…"

John nodded; glad to get off the hook.

The two followed John's dad into the house, which in itself wasn't lit at all, so dark that it was a wonder how John Sr. had managed to fumble his way to the garage and catch them in the act. It was probably lit this way because of the people sleeping, but still, it was so dark even a burglar would turn the lights on because their flashlight wasn't strong enough.

He even had to hold Jack's hand as they slinked through the halls and up the stairs, to make sure he didn't get lost.

Not that this was a bad thing, as Jack was quite the scaredy-cat; what with gripping John's hand tightly whenever John wandered too far away and refusing to let go even when John told him he needed to grab the railing.

"Note to self; _take Jack to a horror movie_…" he thought to himself smugly.

When they reached the door to his bedroom, they were left with a small rasp of "good-night" and then a shuffling of feet as John's dad walked off.

John wasn't lying when he said his bed was tiny.

It was so petite that Jack alone couldn't fit on it comfortably even if he lay on his side and curled up in a fetal position. _And John_? _Forget about it_! His limbs cascaded off of the bed no matter how hard he tried.

What made things worse was the covering of the bed _completely_ took the mood away; a red comforter with blue space-ship detailed sheets. These things hadn't been changed since John was _four_! At the very least, it had two pillows.

"Well… We could always try the missionary" John insinuated with a small shrug and a happy-go-lucky outlook.

"John, I don't fuck where I sleep, it's a gross habit. I mean, think about it; you get all sticky and sweaty and then… You're going to _sleep_ in that?" Jack protested, finicky as ever.

_Damn_. John _really_ needed to get off; after his dad's interruption it was all he could think about! And now Jack was throwing a hissy-fit like some prissy little girl because he didn't want to fuck where he slept? _Bull-fucking-shit_. That wouldn't have flown even if they were in a bigger bed.

Fuck him; John needed it, _bad_.

"Come on Jack, we'll take a shower right after, I'll clean the sheets, what do you say?" John asked, using all of his charm in hopes of cajoling Jack into a "yes".

"No, John; I don't want to. We're in your parents' house, it's really late, I don't feel like getting myself filthy now, when we tried to have sex your dad came in and I don't want that to-" Jack continued, holding his hands up as a gesture that he'd had enough.

"He's _not_ going to walk in on us _now_; this is _my_ room!" John argued pointing at the door in emphasis on the word "my".

"John, please, I know you really want this, but not right now, please?" Jack begged, clasping his hands together the way one does when praying.

"Jack, we're going to be sleeping in the same bed naked, you know, so, we might as well; just to relive the tension" John pressed, climbing atop of Jack to plant a kiss on his neck.

Before he could do so, Jack scrambled away, falling to the floor with a "thud".

"I-I'll sleep on the floor!" he suggested with a nervous stutter; John almost had him…

"…_On the floor_?! _Are you for real_?!"

"It's not a good idea for us to sleep in the same bed… At night I…" Jack mumbled, drifting off as he was talking.

"At night you what? Look, I don't care if you move around a lot in your sleep, I can deal with that, I move around too-" John coaxed, trying to pull Jack up on the bed with him.

"No it's not that… Um… When I sleep I usually… _Say_ _stuff_…" Jack finished, blushing slightly.

"_It's not the end of the world_, everybody makes noise in their sleep; whether they're snorers, people who moan in their sleep or people who make that little wheezing noise like they don't have air in their lungs…" John said, once again throwing out Jack's defense.

"Well, that's just it; it's _not_ just noise with me, I actually _say_ _stuff_" Jack affirmed.

"_So_…? Wait, are you serious or are you just trying to… Eh, I don't know; _scare_ me for the heck of it?" John advocated, still working under the "fuck me now" campaign "either way, I'm _not_ going to let you sleep on the floor"

"I really _do_ talk in my sleep" Jack answered "it drives Christian nuts"

"Well, I'm not Christian" John replied, smiling warmly and finally managing to pull Jack onto the bed with him.

They couldn't fit, both of them lying down like this. They were going to fall off; that's what Jack was probably thinking.

"Not on my watch" John thought to himself, pulling Jack into an embrace and refusing to let him go.

Jack gave up, sighing and turning around to sleep; even his sleeping was dainty. He slept with both of his hands tucked under his head and his knees buckled slightly, one on top of another on his side. At least, he did this for a little while.

When he had gotten deep enough into to sleep he shifted so that his back was pressed flush against John's chest and one of his legs hung limply over the bed, inches away from touching the floor.

It didn't bother John none; he only tightened his grip around Jack's body, resting his head on his shoulder before allowing himself to float away to dream-land.

He was dreaming that he, Jack and Chris Jericho were having a three-some; presently Jack and Chris were down on their knees tonguing his balls, both too preoccupied to be making any noise, when a moan sounded out through his dreams. It was Jack's voice.

But the Jack in his dream wasn't saying anything…!

_What the_…?

He woke up and came to the realization that it was the real Jack who was moaning. He was also currently jamming his hips down against John's raging hard on "oh, fuck me now, you big son of a bitch…"

"Mmm… What made you come around?" John chuckled, aligning his dick with Jack's entrance and then roughly easing his way in, exhaling a contented "_ahh_…" as he did so; the kind you might mutter when entering a Jacuzzi.

Jack emitted a loud startled yelp and glanced over his shoulder to an equally surprised John who without delay was trying to get him to settle down.

_Shit_, he was dreaming when he made that noise… _Damn it_. _Fuck_.

"John, this is exactly the opposite of what I said!" he hissed, struggling awkwardly against the desire building up inside him, whimpering pathetically while doing so; who was he trying to fool? He wanted it, possibly even worse than John did.

"And now I can't get out…" he whined miserably, letting his head slump down on his pillow in defeat.

"Come on Jack, let's do it, we've wasted so much time already…" John moaned, his hands trailing down Jack's abdomen to rest just a hairs width from his groin "and I know you're not spent, _not yet anyway_"

"Wait…" Jack swallowed; his mind was still thinking it over, while his body had already agreed.

Jack had to admit, although he tried his hardest not to be; he really was an insatiable little tramp.

He kissed Jack's neck as he thrust inward, hitting his prostate, before being stopped by Jack clenching himself tighter around John.

"Ah! _Jesus Christ_! Jack, _you're going to break my dick off_!" John grunted, feeling the circulation in his penis being cut off.

"I asked you to wait, John" Jack replied "… Now, pull out, because if we do it like this we're going to fall off the bed"

Reluctantly, John did as he was told and pulled out when Jack loosened his muscles and allowed John mobility again, then after having to get out of the bed at Jack's request.

Given the space needed, Jack spread his legs to a perfect split on the bed; one that would make Melina jealous.

John watched in awe, his cock pulsing and leaking pre-cum from how aroused he was.

"Damn Jack I didn't know you were so flexible! Oh God, you're making me so fuckin' _horny_! Holy shit…! _Can you put those behind your head_ _too_? … Oh, man…!" he wheezed, stroking his manhood with such gusto that it seemed he was about to spray the bed.

"Do you want a cigarette when you're done?" Jack sniggered sarcastically, running two fingers along the inside of his thigh.

"_I am going to ride you like a cowboy_!" John avowed, joining Jack on the bed and reinserting himself inside of the blond in one eager ramming motion.

Jack groaned, feeling his leg muscles getting a little weary from their current position stretched so far apart.

The monster in John was loose.

He brought his lips to suck at Jack's neck; his teeth were barely grazing Jack's skin at first, then he began to force them down, ever so slowly, applying more and more pressure with each buck of his hips.

"Ah! John, damn it!" he griped in dissent.

Jack was right it was too much… No, it didn't matter! John was the boss now; whether Jack liked it or not.

But, for the sake of finishing without Jack acting irritable later; he unlatched his teeth from the supple skin he was nipping, looking back on it to find that he had caused a large bite-mark to form on his neck.

He smirked down at it; that was _his_ now.

Angling his manhood to hit Jack's prostate with each thrust; he gripped Jack's organ and began to impel him to climaxing.

Jack couldn't handle this, first being stopped mid-release and then being hurled to orgasm moaning out an incoherent nonsense as he did so.

He ejaculated into John's hand, splattering John's stomach and hand before slouching onto John's broad shoulders in exhaustion.

Though Jack had come; John continued to drain him for all he was worth, his length growing softening in his hand.

He was far too into what he was doing to care that Jack had finished; in fact it hadn't even yet registered in his mind that Jack was done.

"Just a little longer… Just a little longer; just last five seconds longer!" he told himself, shutting his eyes in concentration "come on John, keep it together!"

John clenched his jaw shut as his release hit him and he spilled his seed deep inside of Jack, echoing his lovers name, probably waking the neighbors who would later be wondering if it was his dad or one of the Cena siblings whose mate's name was "Jack".

"Oh God…" he panted, pulling out and allowing Jack to readjust his legs.

He held Jack in his arms, settling down to sleep; finally relieved of the sexual tension that he had built up in the garage.

"You're not going to clean this… _Are you_?" Jack grumbled, already returning to being a nagging yuppie.

"I said I'd clean it and I will… Later…" _Not_ "for now, let's just get some shut eye…"

"You're such a pig…" Jack continued, but he didn't get up; it was too late, he was too tired and to top it all off, he really didn't feel like stalking around John's house in the dead of night to wash the sheets.

He would sleep in their disgusting mess, but by God he would chew John's ear off in the morning.

* * *

**Hmm… Breakfast at the Cena Household… Fun!**


	3. Food Fight

**Author's Notes**

**Ugh, I was burried in laundry I forgot to do (stupid, stupid Molly...)**

**I don't own the WWE and I don't condone the harming of others for personal satisfaction.**

**Sorry for the delay! Without any further adue; enjoy!**

* * *

John smiled as he watched Jack sleep, face pressed sideways against the pillow, arms lying on either side of his head, palms closed slightly fisted with one leg escaping the sheets and falling off the bed.

John himself stood beside the bed, looking down upon his sleeping lover.

It felt bad to wake him, but it was morning and if he wanted to, he could've woken Jack up hours earlier. It was nine o'clock now, if he didn't get Jack up; his dad would do it.

He trailed his fingers along Jack's bare foot, his fingernails grazing the skin and effectively tickling him. He watched as Jack curled his toes while feeling his fingers slid across the underside of his foot.

Jack's response was a small twitch of his nose and a slight groan as he moved his foot back onto the bed, away from John's annoying hand.

"Come on baby, you've had your beauty sleep" John said, reaching the same hand underneath his lover to rub his upper body, starting at his chest and moving down his abdomen, stopping right before the end of the navel and then returning up the chest to travel downwards; all moving clockwise in a circular motion.

He was hovering just a few inches above Jack now; leaning one of his knees into the bed for support. Much too close for Jack to have the ability to roll over and escape.

"… Stop it…" Jack murmured into the pillow, not even opening his eyes as he did so.

_Somebody was acting pretty testy this morning_.

"Get on up baby, you gotta take a shower, remember?" John pressed, jogging Jack's memory and causing the eye facing John to shoot open so swiftly that he had to open and close it several times afterward to relax the eye.

"And he's up!" John teased, a playful gleam radiating from his eyes down to Jack; at this point he was suspended directly on top of Jack, his hands underneath him on either side of Jack's body for support.

"Oh fuck you…" Jack snapped, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and sitting up slightly.

"You already did that last night" John insinuated with a sly wink "I'll show you where the bathroom is; don't worry about getting dressed, my dad is downstairs watching the news, he's not going to be rushing up here anytime soon"

That said, he returned to standing as Jack prepared to get up.

Jack sat fully upright, still groggy from being awakened; he swung his feet up off over the side of the bed, pausing briefly due to the coldness of the wood floor of John's bedroom.

John himself was barefoot, clad only in his boxers and a white T-shirt, extremely tight to show off his rippling chest and abs.

For a second Jack closed his eyes slowly and it seemed that he was going to fall back asleep, but immediately after only a moments time he had opened his eyes and stood fully, extending his arms upward in a morning stretch.

John moved in behind him, hooking his arms around Jack's body and leaning his chin to rest on Jack's shoulder. While he held Jack in this embrace, he walked forward, pushing the blond along with him.

As they shuffled through the hallway in this awkward fashion; it was very noticeable that Jack was uncomfortable. It was understandable; the floor was very cold and he was naked.

When they reached the bathroom Jack entered, locking the door behind him so quickly that it damn well near gave John a heart attack; he almost hadn't made it in.

"Yo baby, what was that about?!" John implored him, hands on his hips, dead on stare, demanding an answer from Jack. It wasn't that he was angry or anything, oh no, it would take more than that to get him mad at Jack; he was just a little annoyed at the idea that Jack might lock him out.

"I thought saw your dad coming up the stairs…" Jack lied with a somewhat jittery pitch in his tone; looking at him innocently and offering an apologetic smile complimented with a shrug. As if this behavior wasn't strange enough, he was standing in the far corner of the room; five feet away from John.

No, there was definitely more to this story; and the fact that Jack was lying about it made John feel even touchier about it.

"You're acting weird…" He remarked, eying Jack up and down, hoping that if scrutinized to a certain extent he would crack and tell John everything "are you hiding something from me?"

"John, I'm not hiding anything, now… How about that shower, huh?" he continued, trying to brush the matter off. He wrapped his arms around John's neck, pressing their lips together for such soft contact that there was barely a connection between them.

John exhaled in content, wrapping an arm around Jack to hold him in a loving embrace.

John moved away, staring into Jack's face, his eyes tracing over Jack's features; blue eyes that shifted from a lighthearted cerulean to a sultry azure, a sweet smile complete with loveable dimples, nose that fit perfectly between them, slightly arched eyebrows that always devalued even the angriest of his glowers and then those pink lips, so ripe and ready for his input. All surrounded by his unkempt flaxen hair, not too short or too long for John's taste. Yeah, perfect.

"How do you like 'em baby, hot or cold?" John asked, shifting them so that Jack's back was facing the shower. He pulled away the dark orange shower curtain and helped Jack in, then after turning his attention to the knob.

"Hot" Jack answered, John responded by giving the knob for hot water a hearty twist, causing a jet of scalding water to burst from the nozzle and hit Jack.

He gave a small squeak and a jolt from the surprise of being hit by such burning on his skin; tiptoeing around the water for a few minutes while waiting for his skin to become accustomed to the feel of it, when he finally adjusted to the water, he stepped inward, allowing it to fall down on him freely.

John left the shower stall, closing the curtain behind him and giving Jack privacy to shower in peace.

He had to take a piss anyway.

He turned his attention to the toilet, only to stop halfway when his eyes fell upon it; on the counter, clear as day, was the cordless-phone.

So that's what Jack was after; he wanted to call Christian.

Well, if that's how it was, so be it, he would get his phone call with Christian; but it would be a three-way between him, Christian and John.

He picked up the phone and dialed Christian's cell phone number, having memorized it from his time dating Chris, when Chris would want to go on a two-way date with Christian and Jack. Holding it to his ear he heard Christian's answering machine and waited for the sound indicating for his message to begin; then he set the phone to speaker-mode.

Having that first piece of businesses taken care of he made his way over the toilet, picked up the seat so as not to hit it accidentally, unbuttoned his boxers and relieved him into the bowl.

Luckily he finished before the message became a long drawn out boring recording of shower sounds, turning to Jack to start the _real_ message. _Phone sex, courtesy of him and Jack_.

"Mmm, what're you doing baby?" John husked, spitting in his hand, he gripped his length and began to rub himself stiff. He tipped his head back closed his eyes, a smile spreading across his face as he exhaled through his nose; he was enjoying himself already.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" Jack laughed embarrassedly in reply. _Did he and Christian never play these kinds of games_?

"Where're your hands?" John countered, his mouth opening as his breathing hitched slightly, "are they in your hair?"

"Right now? … _They're between my legs_…" Jack answered, starting to pick up on the game; he added a seductive purr to his tone, and when John heard it he almost came before his sabotage prank call was over.

"Oh, talk dirty to me baby; what're you doing _now_?" he moaned, giving himself a rough squeeze as he continued to listen to Jack.

"Now I'm washing out my ass" Jack cooed; music to John's ears. He chuckled to himself as he felt his manhood completely stiffen in his hands, inches away from an orgasm. When Christian got this message he was going to blow a gasket!

"Oh yeah? Enlighten me!" John commanded, earning himself a mischievous giggle from Jack.

"It's _so_ sticky and hot from last night, I don't even know if I can get it out! It's just too damn _tight_; and your thick cock got it too far inside me" he whined jokingly "_God John_, why do you have to have such a big dick?!"

"Ugh!" John groaned as he sprayed his seed into his hand and the toilet bowl, then after, flushing the toilet. He then lay hunched over it, panting and grunting afterwards "fuck Jack, you're always making me bust a nut!"

He heard the shower shut off as Jack stepped out, soaking wet with his hair slick to his head, a devilish smirk on his face "oops"

He stood with his hands on his hips; a small puddle gathering at his feet from the water that was seeping from his body to the floor.

John drank it in, he could feel himself getting hard all over again as his eyes gave Jack's body a thorough examination, pausing just along the neck where his bite-mark lay, a light bruise that served as a highlight to Jack's skin. He could only imagine what Christian would do when he saw _that_.

_That_ meant that Jack didn't belong to Christian; _that_ meant "_Jack's mine_". Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, _mine_, _MINE_!

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" Jack teased, sticking his tongue out at John and slipping a towel off of the towel rack next to him to dry himself off.

He started from his hair; plopping it down on his head and then after ruffling his hair and shaking out the water. Next he went down to his chest and arms, quickly scrubbing his chest before slinking the towel down his arms. Finally he did his legs and bottom, dragging the towel along his body going from the feet all the way to his groin.

When he finished drying himself he wrapped the now sopping material around his waist.

At this time, John had picked himself up and set himself straight; he was leaning back against the wall, watching as Jack went through the whole ordeal, all the while beaming confidently at his clueless lover.

He drew Jack into another kiss, moaning loudly and encouraging Jack to do the same; which he did. Only to pull apart when he had used his entire air supply and needed to regain more.

"I'll let you head on over to my room and find something to wear, I'll meet you downstairs when you're done" he stated, spinning Jack around and giving him a firm smack on the behind as if to tell him to get moving.

Jack obeyed, opening walking out of the bathroom, headed to John's bedroom.

When he was out of hearing distance, John picked up the phone and held it to his lips. "You hear that Christian? He likes him some rapper dick" he sneered before he hung up, taking his leave himself.

He crept into his dad's room and went looking through his drawers with nothing interesting so far; some collared shirts, some of those stupid gag T-shirts that he knew his dad would never be caught dead in but he still constantly received from John's brother Stephen, some cheap sweater from a baseball game; aha! Jeans.

John slipped on a pair, knowing full-well it would make his father sick to his stomach to see John wearing them. Right after John took them off, he would probably have to disinfect them with an acid wash and some holy water.

Bah! _Fuck the old homophobic coot_; this was going to be _fun_.

On the way out he was sure to spray himself with a can of his dad's axe body spray, just to make sure his dad knew where he got the jeans from.

It would probably kill him to think of John in his bedroom, _touching things_ with his "filthy faggot hands".

John was pleased to see that he had beaten Jack downstairs; if his father had gotten more than a moment alone with him, he would probably start up with his anti-John bullshit parade again. Lord knew that Jack didn't need to have any reasons to distrust John.

John Sr. sat at the kitchen table while drinking a cup of coffee with his eyes fixed on the screen; the weather announcer was talking, but John was pretty sure the only message his dad was receiving was those ridiculous watermelons that were stuck to her chest.

What a turn off; she didn't even try to hide the fact that she had her tits done. Instead she was wearing a bright red V-neck shirt, showing off more cleavage than John cared to see.

"Just think John; if you were straight you could be dating someone like her" he marveled, taking a sip from his mug.

"You mean someone with jugs the size of blimps? Dad, they aren't even real; when she gets older they'll start sagging around her body and she'll be uglier than she was before she got those stupid balloons" John argued, gesturing towards her chest.

John Sr. stopped for a moment, giving John a quick once over before he had formed a sentence that he was ready to say "_are those my_…?" he trailed off, his brows knotted in dread and loathing.

At that moment Jack came down the stairs, drawing the attention of the room upon him.

He was wearing John's usual jean-styled shorts with a matching red echo-rhino shirt. The look was making John's dad feel a little under the weather; now he had the kid _dressing_ like him.

"I see you got lazy-Mary up" John Sr. commented, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Shut the fuck up…" John snapped afterwards turning to Jack with the sweetest grin he could manage "what do you want for breakfast sugar? I'll get you anything you want; you name it!"

"I bet you will…" his dad mumbled under his breath, to which John replied with a harsh glare.

"It's okay John, I don't eat breakfast; I'll do some morning workouts with you if you want" Jack replied, joining them at the table and standing next to John who saw an opportunity open.

Seizing Jack by the hips, he brought their bodies together, and locked eyes with his fair-haired lover "aw, but you have to eat _something_! _It's the most important meal of the day_; it fuels your tank so you can work out and stuff…!" he pestered with a jovial tune to his voice.

"John I really don't want to-" Jack began before he was interrupted.

"_Jesus John_, _leave the guy alone_! If he says he doesn't want to eat, _don't make him eat_! You're not his _mom_; you can't _force_ him to eat if he doesn't want to!" John Sr. spoke out, coming to Jack's defense.

"Can it, dad, this isn't your business!" John barked before turning back to Jack "c'mon, for me? _Please_?" he cooed, emphasizing the "e" in "please" in a child-like manner "I'll make you _pancakes_…!"

Jack squirmed uncomfortably, unable to find a way to refuse John's offers.

"Don't make me beg now"

"John Felix Anthony Cena, if you don't cut it out right now I'll call Carol" came the final word from his father.

John turned to stare him down once more but had nothing to say; he wanted to remain adamant and get Jack to eat breakfast, but if it meant getting Carol to see his bad side then it was a definite "no".

"_Fine_. He doesn't _have_ to have breakfast. _Happy_?" John growled, releasing Jack with a sharp toss aside, while keeping his angry gaze dead-on with his father, who was currently matching him tit-for-tat.

"_Just gay_" his dad shot back, setting down his cup to keep up with his son.

John wanted to bang his fists on the table, to pick up the cup and smash it into his father's face, but he didn't, he only stood with a smile on his face, his dad's smile a mirror image to his own.

They were so similar, they really were; in their facial structures, in their attitudes, in their behavior, the way they both held a passion for wrestling, the way they both loved winning, the way they both had selfish and arrogant tendencies. They were close to being the same person! But, John could never be him, never ever be _him_. Not in a million years.

"Come on Jack, we're leaving" John said, turning on his heel to exit the kitchen and go out through the garage, Jack followed the way a lamb follows a shepherd; quiet, nodding silently to themselves in unwavering compliance.

"_With my car_?! Where do you think you're going?" John Sr. called, hoping to continue their quarrel.

"To the gym" John replied, picking his baseball cap up from the hat-rack and adjusting it on his head before giving his dad a seemingly friendly tip of the hat and a knowing smile as he slipped out the door, Jack in tow.

It wasn't a hat-tip of respect, or even cordialness; more of a insolent last minute sucker-punch to his dad before he slipped out the door, which even he knew was a pitiful way to accept defeat.

Oh yes, John lost that battle, though he held far too much pride in himself to admit it; he'd lost.

But so was the way of a soldier, fighting a war out-numbered three-hundred to one, he only knew in his heart that he would _definitely_ win the next one.

* * *

**It's about time we went over to Cody's side...**


	4. The Devil and Cody Rhodes

**Author's Note**

**I think my friend Markell says it best "don't give me excuses! Give me results!"**

**That's all I plan to offer from here on out! Here it is, the first chapter of Cody's side of the story.**

**I own none of the WWE's works! and I am not here to be your antagonist!**

* * *

It would be several weeks before Randy would even consider contacting Cody again, and by the time he finally did, Cody was flying so high that he essentially would have ignored him until the end of days; were it not he who placed him in such high spirits.

After that one night with Randy his disturbing thirst was quenched and his relationship with Ted could finally bloom into a healthy, wholesome bond.

And not to mention, the sex was _incredible_.

In the ring they would make passes at each other; though usually just fun sexual innuendos that only they were in on. In the locker-rooms they would jerk each other off to the sounds of one another's mewling. Then finally they would have sex any opportunity they could, in one particularly interesting situation they did it underneath the ring and almost got caught by Dave Batista!

As Cody recalled it was a pretty wild time. Hell's bells, he was so horny he would have let both Dave and Teddy slam their dicks into him at the same time.

When Randy next asked to see him, he was reached by a phone call, nonetheless he didn't pick up the phone; he and Teddy were busy experimenting with melted chocolate fondue.

Naturally, when he at last decided to respond to Randy; it was Randy who was becoming desperate.

He had left Cody nine e-mails, tried to open at least thirty instant-message conversations with him online and then he was calling non-stop. It was more pathetic than Cody's own previous crush on Randy, but Cody didn't care. He liked it, retraction; he loved it.

"What goes around comes around, jackass" he smirked smugly as he strode over to Randy's workspace; although he was holding a terrible feud with the MacMahons, Randy was actually granted a very comfortable office space, although he had probably earned it by questionable means.

"Shame, shame, shame! That was us not too long ago!" his other half scolded prolonging the "a" in the final shame; once again raining on an otherwise perfect parade.

"Shame on us? Are we supposed to feel guilty? Pfft. _Screw that_! Randy had this coming for a long time, a _long_ time! Remember when we used to be sixteen in mom's house, beating off in the basement, trying to cover-up the fact that we were in love with Randy? _It's about time he felt our pain_!" he argued.

"I don't know how we can live with ourselves acting like this… Conducting ourselves so _badly_…"

"_B_-_b_-_b_-_b_-_b_-_b_-_bad to the bone_?" he retorted, feeling a snicker trying to pass his lips "_go on, you know you want to laugh_"

"Tch. _So juvenile_!" his other half tried to maintain the argument, but it was quite clear Cody wasn't about to give in, he was far too happy enjoying Randy's distress than he would have been trying to act sympathetic to someone who had teased him at every turn.

_Fuck him_. _He deserved it_.

Needless to say, when he had entered Randy's room he certainly behaved as though he owned the place; seating himself down in the chair facing Randy and placing his feet up on Randy's desk, despite the fact that in doing so he knocked down Randy's name tag and his coffee mug holding several pens.

The mug didn't break or anything; it just spattered pens all over Randy, distracting him from what he had been doing before Cody waltzed in on him.

Wait, what had he been doing…?

"He was masturbating. Shit. He was fucking whacking it. Shit, shit, fuck, fuck, SHIT. This might make us want him again" he had to get out; there was no way he was cheating on Teddy, even if it was with Randy.

"Playing a little 'spank the monkey' there, Randy?" Cody gulped nervously, trying not to look at it, trying not to be enticed by Randy's most delicate place so close, so exposed.

"Sorry about that… You're kind of early…" Randy mumbled steadying himself, while remaining fully erect the entire time.

God, he was so good he didn't even need a cock-ring to keep it up, he was just so- No. Cut it out.

"Actually Randy, I'm late by six minutes" Cody remarked, noting on the fact that Randy had probably planned to be jerking off before Cody walked in.

"Oh… Well, anyway, sorry; when you weren't here I got bored so I checked out some videos on Lime-wire. Wouldn't you know it? There's one of John Cena eating a hotdog, but he's not really eating it, he's just…." Randy's lips were moving but Cody wasn't hearing the sound of his voice.

He was only thinking of what a phony he was.

"Switching stories? Liar. Liar. Liar. Stupid idiot liar. Stupid big idiot liar. Stupid big strong idiot liar. Stupid big strong sexy hot-rod liar. Stupid-" Whoa there. Things were getting to close for comfort; if this progressed he might be tempted.

"Cody?" Randy asked, sending him falling down from cloud nine and plummeting head-first back into the conscious world.

"Hmm? Yeah? What?" Cody sputtered, tripping on words as though they were foreign to his tongue.

A quick glance had shown that Randy had eased down his previously throbbing member and was currently leaning forward on the desk with his chin balanced on his wrists, looking candidly at Cody; his face was merely an inch or two from Cody's foot. Did he think he was making Cody sweat?

Moreover, _was_ he making Cody sweat?

"I asked you if you'd heard anything from John" Randy interrogated, the anger inside of him rearing its ugly head. That was the hook; Randy hadn't received any contact from John since Wrestlemania. He was getting nervous.

"Yes, he told me how much he _loves_ you and wants to run away with you" Cody snorted sarcastically "_No_, I haven't heard anything! You know I don't talk with that dick-head, and even if I did it wouldn't be about _you_"

Lo and behold, this was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Oh, _I'm sorry_; did I do something to _offend_ you?" Randy spat, his cynicism escaping the container in his mind that he tried so hard to keep bottled up, he tossed Cody's feet off of the desk and onto the floor, leaning further to stare Cody in the eye as his howls filled the room "you've overlooked, you ungrateful little _bitch_; the fact that _I_ made you everything you are now! _You're lucky I even put this thing near a bastard kid like you_!" he accentuated his final sentence by pointing to his crotch.

"I'm not your lackey anymore Randy, you can't hold anything over my head now! In fact… I don't even know why I liked you!" Cody shot back, standing up and turning on his heel to go.

"Don't you dare!" Randy hollered after him, but Cody was already halfway towards the door "Cody, if you so much as _touch_ that door I swear I'll…"

Cody's fingers curled around the glass diamond-shaped doorknob and he was prepared to twist it and leave; were it not for Randy dashing over to him, scooping him up from behind and slamming him onto the floor, all within a fraction of a heartbeat.

"Now look what you made me do!" Randy screamed, pointing accusingly at Cody.

"You're nuts!" Cody hissed while steadying himself to sit upright "I swear you're like an obsessed megalomaniacal teenage girl with money!"

"Well you're like an ugly, unappreciative cum-guzzling skank!" Randy snapped stomping his foot down on Cody's chest and flattening him down on the floor.

Cody gawked up at him, hate gleaming in his eyes. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just accept the fact that he was going to have to move on? Cody had! So why was this so God damn hard for Randy?!

_Because, he had probably never been told_ "_no_" _before_.

It was probably really hard; being spoiled and getting everything your heart desired, then afterwards being denied what you wanted most of all. Of course, Cody wasn't in the mood for this shit right now, so he would have to re-schedule this pity-party for a later date.

Something in Randy's mentality shook him and he let go, staring wide-eyed and astonished at seemingly nothing, before regaining his previous good humored attitude.

"You haven't told Ted about us, have you?" he asked, his ominous smile shining down on Cody, like the sun finally coming through the clouds after weeks of rain "I wonder what _he'll_ think when he finds out his little _virgin_ actually went out to get laid by _me_ after Wrestlemania. Don't you?"

Randy really could be a snake, when he wanted to be.

"You're a sick fuck" Cody murmured, getting to his feet "you really are", he had no way to refuse Randy now, now that he was threatening to get Teddy involved.

"It doesn't matter what you tell_ yourself_, Cody" Randy growled "but you better get busy and help me before I decide you're not even worth sparing"

Cody thought to himself, scanning his brain for something, anything to tell Randy. There had to be some little scrap of information he hadn't yet revealed to him, something Randy had overlooked or was too preoccupied with John to know.

_Had he heard about Chris yet_?

"Chris Jericho" Cody muttered, staring into space as he spoke, he stood still; a soldier at attention "he was John's boyfriend before he went after Jack"

"Ugh, that little _perv_?" Randy asked, twitching his nose in slight detestation, apparently he knew Chris very well "are you sure?"

"What's wrong with _him_?" Cody asked with a disinterested sigh, although he was quite familiar with Chris himself; not from knowing him on a personal basis, but from the buzz about the locker-room. Apparently he had a thing for the kinky stuff.

"Don't play dumb, you _know_ what he's like! All that _weird shit_… Ugh…. _And he even_… _Ugh_!" Randy shuddered; his shoulders curling into himself as his strong arms hugged his body together, shivering in revulsion.

"Have you ever slept with him?" Cody defended, not exactly interested in the case he was trying at the time; just trying to get out of Randy's office.

"Oh God, no! But I have gotten plenty of _offers_…" he squeezed his eyes shut; the conversation was making him uncomfortable, and rightfully so.

"Did you hit him too close to home when you turned them down?" Cody continued.

"The last time he made a pass at me we were in the locker-room and he was standing there, eating one of those cream-sicles and he was getting it _everywhere_. When he ate like half of it, he handed it to me and pulled down his pants and asked me to jam it in… I ran away" Randy explained, recalling the event in one breath.

"Huh… Well, you could always just lie to him about what happened; say you had to pee or jerk off" Cody suggested good-naturedly.

"What if he checked the bathrooms? Come on Cody, I know you've got more, help me Cody; I need you" Randy coaxed, slither his arms around Cody who for a reason that was beyond him; didn't resist the magnetic pull of those muscular arms encompassing him.

He brought his head to onto Randy's broad shoulders; one hand cradling it in place and the other hand sliding down to rest on the small of his back, pressing their bodies flush against one another in a way that was both platonic and seductive.

_I need you_. Need, now that was something. Authority; control over one of the most sought after men in the WWE, Randy Orton. Somehow it just made his current relationship with Teddy obsolete.

He felt Randy's breath along the nape of his neck, wafting softly down the area where his spinal cord began and making the hairs there bristle in vacillation.

"…I'll help you Randy…" Cody avowed in a barely audible whisper; so quiet that Randy probably wouldn't have heard it, were he not paying such careful attention.

"_But I won't help you for free_"

* * *

**Playing with the big boys now...**


	5. The Snowball Effect

**Author's Notes**

**Ugh, I had practically every force of nature working against me on this one! I was lucky enough to get it out!**

**Luckily all of my toiling will be over fairly shortly and then I can really get back into it, but for now... I'm afraid I just won't be in full swing. Sorry...**

**I don't own the WWE and my words aren't here to cause problems.**

* * *

"Name your price" Randy stated, stepping backwards and leaning against the desk as he presented Cody with his ultimatum. Oh so confident, oh so sure of himself. Hah. Cody would wipe that smile off his face faster than a racecar.

"_How about a quickie on the desk_?" he insinuated, with a devious smile.

At first Randy didn't say anything. He just stood there; taken aback by the sudden rashness of Cody's previously hesitant sexual appetite. He didn't want to get his marble desk filthy, of that much, Cody was sure. But he also didn't want anything to ruin his chances with John.

"Right here?" Randy questioned modestly as he sauntered leisurely over to his dark mahogany desk and pointing to the plum colored marble countertop. He was mentally assessing the damage that they were bound to cause in doing this.

Cody grinned to himself as he felt he was winning some kind of miniature battle; he would get off the hook without having to worm his way off! All because Randy wouldn't have sex on his desk!

He would _never_ do it, he _could never_ do it. _He didn't have the balls to do it_.

This Cody strongly believed; he was safe, Randy was a rational guy and he wouldn't want to get his desk dirty and leave any traces of foul play. In fact, he looked about ready to threaten Cody to pick a new wish! It was because of this that Cody hadn't expected him to do a flip-flop and instead say "you got it Cody"

Although he didn't let Randy see it, Cody was quite frustrated.

This wasn't the reaction he was trying to gauge. He was trying to get Randy to disagree, to once and for all just be happy living his life _without _being John's clingy bitch!

Now Cody had no choice, if he backpedaled, Randy might refuse him anything at all and then he would be forced into doing something without any form of compensation.

"Oh well, at least enjoy the ride" he shrugged to himself.

Cody strolled over to where Randy stood, leaning against the desk; closing the gap between them. He blinked his eyes, momentarily seeing his brilliant plan thwarted by Randy's desperateness.

Randy's firm hands gripped his clothing, ripping off his shirt and tearing away his jeans, almost knocking him off his feet. He was so empowering, so animalistic, that Cody couldn't help but feel arousal from him doing so.

When Cody stood dressed in nothing but his shoes and socks, he made his move; in one swift sweeping motion, he picked Cody up and spun them around so that they were facing the desk. He knocked down the obnoxious junk that lay piled upon it; papers, his name tag, that stupid mug of pens and even his laptop. All came crumbling down to the floor in a heap as he pressed Cody's back down against the cool glossy covering of the marble countertop.

Cody couldn't help but emit a small gasp as his skin met with the cold granite table. It sent such a tingle down his spine that his already semi-hardened member twitched in excitement.

Randy responded with a sly smirk. He slipped his hand between them and began to pump Cody towards a release.

With his free hand he un-did his belt-buckle, dragging his pants down to rest alongside his ankles. He bent his knees so that his member was positioned inches from Cody's entrance, and then afterwards brought Cody's thigh to rest next to his ribs as he climbed onto the desk to join his partner in crime.

"Open wide Cody…" Randy breathed in a barely audible hiss, leaning in to delve his tongue through the wet cavern of Cody's lips. Within seconds, he had Cody melting beneath him, subconsciously wrapping his legs around Randy's torso and pulling them closer to one another.

Their tongues met, tangling briefly before Randy started to explore Cody's mouth. He brushed his tongue along his teeth, ran his tongue along the roof of the mouth, then afterwards returning to entwining with Cody's eager tongue.

The two were both equally hot for each other, both leaking pre-cum from the anticipation of what they both knew was to come.

Randy began to tease the head of his cock along Cody's entrance relishing as Cody bucked back for more contact, willing Randy to take that initiative and plunge his manhood inside him.

Oh, yes, Cody was more that eager at this point; any further waiting and he would bounce himself down on Randy and do the deed himself.

Randy chuckled, plunging his organ deep within Cody, straight down to the hilt all in one slow yet oh so satisfying thrust. He had been so calculating in angling himself that he struck Cody's sweet-spot on the first drive inwards, causing Cody to leak pre-cum into Randy's hand, still milking him for all he was worth.

Cody groaned, arching his back into Randy's chest. Pressing their bodies flush against each other as the soft material from Randy's button-up shirt warmed his skin, the buttons chilling him a little.

Cody began to un-do them so that he could feel Randy's chest as he ground his member in and out of the young Legacy, sending Cody further towards the edge with each push.

Their sex started out _agonizingly_ slow, Randy dragging himself to and fro inside of Cody, each time gradually picking up the pace with his thrusts. Cody begged him to go faster, slipping his hands underneath Randy's now open shirt to claw at his back for leverage.

"Move it Randy!" he whined, lurching under the pressure of such sluggish sex. What happened to fast and furious? Reckless and fun? This was torturous and down-right painful.

"Oh _God_, Cody… Ted hasn't even scratched the surface in loosening up your little virgin hole…" Randy groaned as he pulled out to shove in once more as soon as Cody's pain had subsided.

He couldn't keep his desire caged forever, and Randy quickly released himself; slamming his cock into Cody with more than twice speed and force that he had previously been using, rocking the desk in such a way that it threatened to fall over.

Cody moaned beneath him, his peak was fast approaching, he could see it now; the blinding light of orgasm that struck you once before it left you a fatigued shell of a person.

He sucked in a quick gust of air, striving to maintain himself, but the pressure was too great for him to overcome. He felt his body tighten, every muscle in his body becoming stiff and contorted before he finally let loose and came.

"_Randy_!" he exclaimed spraying his essence onto Randy's abdomen, then after falling slack against the marble tabletop, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Randy himself was merely inches away from his own release, and as he continued to thrash and bump away in his insatiable manner, he felt himself succumbing to the inevitable; his climax.

"Oh _Cody_!" he sighed as he ejaculated, shooting a spray of his hot, thick white liquid deep within Cody's body. He rode the waves of his elevation with a somewhat twisted smirk on his face, in such bliss that he had probably forgotten that his desk was now a hot mess that would smell like sex later on in the day.

He pulled out moments afterwards, regaining his composure, pulling up his pants and readjusting the belt as well as straightening out the askew buttons of his shirt.

Cody had to admit, he certainly cleaned up well.

Cody hopped off the table, quickly getting dressed, as his request had now been fulfilled and he really didn't want to get into the topic of what they were going to do to Chris at this very moment. But the day was not yet over as far as Randy was concerned.

"Oh, before you go running off now…" Randy said, snagging him by the elbow as he planned to head out the door and escape "_Come over here_…! _First_ we need to come up with a strategy to get Chris. _Then_ you're free to go. Come on Cody, I did what you wanted; now it's my turn!"

Randy was one hundred percent right with what he was saying, and he did deserve his fair share, but the whole sleaziness of it would definitely bring Cody's mood down.

"But we _just_ had sex; I'm a little too light-headed for that right now…" Cody complained, creeping towards the door in an attempt to get away without having to deal with the business of what to do about Chris.

"Sit down" Randy commanded, leading Cody to the chair in front of his desk that he had been sitting in earlier. Cody would have none of it; squirming as he was forced into the cushion. He continuously tried to stand up and bolt out of the room and would have too; were it not for Randy practically laying on top of him to squish him down into the chair.

"So help me if you don't sit down… You better sit down right now if you want to keep your arm Rhodes! _Damn it_!" Randy spat, giving his elbow an intimidating squeeze. This finally got Cody to decide it best to just roll with the punches and get their plan underway.

"Alright, I'm sorry… You're right anyway; let's get this over-with" Cody exhaled in defeat. There was no use fighting anymore, besides, if he did it today he wouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow.

But, to think; just a few more feet and he would've been out.

"Alright, so, what can you tell me about Chris? We'll start from that" Randy began; in a "let's-get-ready-to-do-some-business!" kind of tone that you usually only heard from your real-estate agent.

"From what I heard, he got into having double dates with Christian and Jack and then things got out of hand; John got attracted to Jack, they fought… _Blah-blah-blah_. You get the picture? Long story short, they broke up and Chris got into being the 'locker-room pass-around'" Cody said, reflecting upon how much more he knew about basic locker-room gossip than Randy did.

This was stuff that _everyone_ was talking about; _you couldn't avoid knowing about it even if you tried_! So, that only left the question; just _how_ much wax was Randy leaving in his ears these days?

"He's probably too busy _looking up porn oh John Cena on the internet_…" Cody thought to himself with a sly snicker "what baloney! Oh man… I _gotta_ use that as an excuse for masturbating someday…"

"Really, this behavior is so _vulgar_! How disgusting can we be-?"

"Lighten up! _Geez_… It's not like he can _hear_ us!"

"Absolutely _loathsome_!"

"Don't like it? Then why don't you do something about it _sissy_-_Mary_!"

It was at that moment that a splitting pain overtook Cody's head, causing him to cry out from the feel of it, as well as cause Randy to glance at him with serious concern.

"Are you… Alright there Cody?" he asked as Cody settled himself back in the chair to continue their plotting.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine…" Cody grumbled, deciding that from here on out he would stop acting like a prince and try to listen to his other half a little bit more.

_Damn that hurt_…

"Anyway, so like I asked you; who's he dating now?" Randy probed, continuing with his investigation, regardless of the fact that Cody might have been suffering some kind of head injury.

"He's not actually _dating _anyone really… He's more like… I don't know… _A blow-up doll_? He kind of just moves on from one guy to the next you know? Yeah. Well, it'll be a piece of cake anyhow…" Cody assured him, by now his headache had fully collapsed as his two entities had agreed upon a truce.

"Alright then. We'll get him hooked in the locker-room after work… We'll start having sex on the bench and then when he comes over to check out who's making all the noise we'll invite him to join" Randy suggested, holding up his index finger the way a teacher would during a lecture.

This plan was too simple to possibly work and-Wait, sex? Whoa. Cody wasn't going to cheat on Ted for just any old reason anymore. He was a changed man; he was dedicated now.

"Randy, you _might_ wanna slow down on that for a second. We are _not _having sex again; I feel bad that I cheated on Teddy just _now_, one more time is out of the question!" Cody affirmed, closing his eyes as this was the final word.

"Are you serious? It's not even _real_ sex! It's just to get Chris interested… You know what? _Fine_! If you're going to have such a _hissy fit _over it… If you want we can have Ted do it _with_ us! I don't even care if it's _him and you_ having sex, all I want to do is use it as a lure to get to _Chris_!" Randy conceded, deciding it better to compromise rather than loose the deal altogether.

Well, it would be fun to have sex with Ted in front of an audience… What the hell! He would ask Ted about it later tonight and then call Randy to tell him about it.

"…Okay… I'm gonna try to get Teddy to agree, but no promises. You just… Work on a plan B!" Cody said, standing up and taking his leave. This meeting was over and now he would have to work up a speech on what he would say to Teddy later.

He knew that when Teddy pledged him anything his heart desired, he meant _anything_, right?

_Did that also account for sexual favors_?

* * *

**Finally, a Ted and Cody scene... Hmm, I'm going to have to think on this one...**


End file.
